


Cakey Foundation and Uneven Eyeliner

by heyguysimbecca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Claire Novak Appreciation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just love Claire, POV Claire Novak, Past Relationship(s), Rambling, Slight Canon Divergence, claire just deserved so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: Claire misses being a normal kid.





	Cakey Foundation and Uneven Eyeliner

Claire Novak misses being a normal kid.

She can remember when times were so much simpler, when every day was the same; wake up, school, come home, greet Dad when he got home, eat dinner, do homework, go to bed. 

She can remember a time when she was young. She couldn't have been more than four or five years old. She has just gotten home from her first day of school. Her mom was the first thing she saw when she walked in the door. She clearly remembered her mom dropping everything to run to her. She wrapped her arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around. Claire was giggling. 

"My baby, I missed you! How was school?" her mom had asked after she set her down.

"It was good," Claire responded simply, looking at the ground.

"Did you meet any new friends?" Her mom put a finger under her chin so Claire would look at her.

"Not yet."

There was a beat which Claire now knew meant that her mom was disappointed. "Oh, well, I'm sure you'll make some friends soon enough."

"I don't know. All the kids there think I'm weird."

And that was her problem for the next year. The kids thought she was weird. But, that wasn't so bad.

~~~~~

There was another time when Claire was about nine or ten years old. She remembers having one of her best friends over, watching High School Musical for the first time. She remembers being completely glued to the screen, to the point where she forgot about the snacks and even forgot her friend was there. She remembers being shaken from her trance when the credits started to roll, and she remembers looking over to her friend with the most gleeful smile ever.

"That was SO awesome!" her friend exclaimed.

"Understatement!" she had replied.

They had laughed for hours about the movie, quoting lines and singing what they could remember from the songs.

They had told Claire's dad all about it, and even convinced him to watch it with them when it was on the next morning.

~~~~~

Claire remembers being thirteen years old. Her dad had left, and she just had her mom. She remembers having her first boyfriend, and having that boyfriend asking her to the Winter Formal. She remembers being excited and nervous and terrified all at the same time. She remembers asking her mom to help her get ready. 

She remembers playing with a stray strand of hair while her mom did her makeup. She remembers eyeing the dress she wore that night anxiously as it hung on her closet door. She remembers her mom turning her around in the chair to face the mirror and staring at her face caked with foundation and accentuated with uneven eyeliner. She didn't want to say anything, because she didn't want to upset her mom, but she was scared to show up to the Winter Formal looking like that. 

But, she did. She strode in, bad makeup, slightly messy hair, kinda wrinkled dress and all, and had the time of her life.

~~~~~

Now, she had no one. Her mom was dead, her dad was dead, and possessed by an angel, as if just dead wasn't bad enough, and she was staying with Jody, who she didn't mind, and Alex, who she couldn't stand. 

She missed the times when she worried about what kids thought about her, or not remembering High School Musical lyrics.

She missed coming home to her mom and getting excited when she heard the door open in the evening because that meant Dad was home. 

She missed not caring about having cheap food on the table every night because at least it was food.

She missed having at least one close friend.

But she left those days behind her. She left everything behind because everyone left her. She is no longer Claire Novak, sweet and innocent kid, normal little girl. 

She still thinks about her past sometimes.

She still thinks about the days when her biggest problems were cakey foundation and uneven eyeliner.


End file.
